Left Behind
by Tommy's1fan
Summary: Is merton ever going to be able to tell tommy what he has been wanting to tell him for a really long time, or is stacy's coming back changing everything about there relation ship. and is anyone ever going to find out about their relationship.slash T&M.
1. Left Behind part1

Left Behind

Left Behind

A/N: Ok I am not one for the slash type stories but here goes my first try at it.

Disclaimer: Again you know it I don't own anything of big wolf.

Two young boys stand at their lockers looking through them; one of the boy's has black hair, the other brown.

Black haired boy: Hi I am Merton J. Dingle.

Brown haired boy: That's a really weird name.

The brown haired boy walks away and leaves Merton standing there. He closes his locker and walks away. Goes to Tommy and Merton sitting on the couch in the lair together watching a movie; Tommy has his head resting on Merton's lap.

Tommy: Merton can you pass the popcorn?

Merton: Sure thing buddy.

Merton reaches behind himself and grabs a bowl of popcorn that was sitting on the table on the back of the couch.

Merton: Here you go.

Tommy: Thanks.

He takes a handful of popcorn and puts the bowl on the floor in front of him.

Merton: So Tommy it's been a while now and I have been wanting to tell you something.

Tommy: Sure you can tell me anything.

Merton: Good well what I wanted to-

The door opens and Lori comes rushing in; cut to the couch Tommy gets up quickly and is standing facing the direction of Lori, Merton still sits on the couch but he turns his body to face the door.

Lori: I have the best news to tell you, it… (Looks at the to of them confused and puts her hands on her hips) what was going on in here?

Merton and Tommy: Nothing!

Lori: (Puts her hands up defensively) Ok, ok I didn't mean to make you mad.

Merton: Well is watching a movie that terrible?

Lori: No.

Tommy: Then ok leave it alone its over.

Lori: Ok it was just a question calm down.

They both look at each other with worried faces and then back at Lori.

Lori: Well you will never believe who I saw today at the food court in the mall, guess!

Tommy: Um…TnT picking on some poor lady for her food?

Merton: Our bio teacher with the really bad comb over who sweats a lot?

Lori: No! …Come on you guys. Ok I will tell you, ready for this… Stacy Hanson.

Tommy: No way! Was she with somebody? And wait how did you know it was her?

Lori: I recognized her, from that picture you had in your locker of her and you, remember?

Tommy: Was she with somebody?

Lori: No don't think so.

Tommy: I have to go she her, see you later guys.

He grabs his jacket and runs out of the room. Merton stands up facing the direction that Tommy went.

Merton: But what about our-

Door slams.

Merton: Movie.

Merton's face turns to sadness and he sits back down.

Lori: Well we could do something.

Merton is on the couch in the fetal position hugging a pillow lying sideways.

Merton: No thanks I just want to be alone for right now if that's ok?

Lori: Sure, I'll be at my place if you need anything ok?

Merton: Ok, bye Lori.

Lori leaves the lair. Merton still sits on the couch staring at the TV screen.

Merton: Watch he is going to forget all about me and go out with Stacy again. Just my luck.

Cut to Tommy walking up to a door, and knocks on it.

Voice from inside: Coming hold on.

The person opens the door and it comes to be Stacy.

Stacy: Tommy!?

Stacy jumps and hugs Tommy.

Tommy: hey I haven't seen you in like ever how have you been?

Stacy releases her hug.

Stacy: I've been great and you?

Tommy: Half and half most of the time.

They both start to laugh.

Stacy: Well come on in tell me what's been going on since I left.

Tommy walks in and from the exterior of the house you see the door close.

A/N: End of part one. I know its really short, I know but hey it is going to get better just you wait.


	2. Left Behind part2

Part 2 of left behind

Part 2 of left behind

A/N: I know that part 1 was really short I promise this one will be longer. Please R&R.

Back at the lair where Merton is sitting on the couch still in the position he was in. Becky comes down stairs.

Becky: Merton, you here?

Merton: Yes.

The sound of Merton's voice made Becky jump.

Becky: Where are you?

Merton: On the couch, why?

Becky: Nothing I just need to ask you a question.

Merton: Well go ahead.

Becky: Ok well I have a date tonight and mom can't take me because she has to go to bingo night with grandma.

Merton: No.

Becky: But-

Merton: Becky I said NO, now that it go!

Becky: Fine I will ask dad, (she walks away but then stops and turns around again) but if he stays during the movie… just remember your life will become a living hell.

Merton: Ok. Have fun.

Becky: Ok what is up, it's not fun you know when I am making fun of you and you agree and don't take any action.

Merton: (Stands up) Nothing Becky now just leave! (Points, toward the door).

Becky: Ok Mr. Moody I guess its that time of month again.

Merton: Get out!

Merton picks up a pillow and throws it at her; Becky screams and misses the pillow and runs out the door.

Merton: URG! (Plops down on the couch)

Tommy and Stacy sit on the couch talking and looking through a book together.

Tommy: (Points to a picture of the football team) Yeah I remember that, it was two days after I became captain. We took that group photo, man and you looked great in that picture.

Stacy glares at him.

Tommy: Not that you don't look good now I am just saying that you-

Stacy: (starts to laugh) Yeah Tommy I know don't hurt your self.

They both start laughing now.

Tommy: God it is so great seeing you.

Stacy puts the book on the coffee table in front of them.

Stacy: Yeah it is.

Tommy: So your not seeing anyone, are you?

Stacy: Well not exactly he is kind of a-

Tommy's face turns to a slight disappointment.

Stacy: (starts laughing) Oh my God.

Tommy: What?

Stacy: I was kidding I am not dating or seeing anyone.

Tommy: Oh good.

They laugh for a little more then it turns quiet and they stare at each other for a second and about to pull into a kiss when Stacy's phone rings.

Stacy: Hold that kiss for a second.

She picks up the phone.

Stacy: Hello? ...Really that is so cool, how did that work out for you? Ok that's good, hey listen- yeah? Ok well listen I got to go I have company over. I will call you back ok? Ok bye.

She hangs up.

Stacy: Sorry, friend from college she just got her new placement in the dorm, her roommate was a really big pig, and she couldn't spend one more second with her. So where were we?

Tommy: That's ok and I think we were about right here.

They pull into a kiss.

Back to the lair; Merton is on the computer looking bored, when Tommy comes in he races toward him.

Merton: Thank God your back.

Tommy: Yeah, but I was only gone for like what two, three minutes.

Merton: Try hours Tommy.

Tommy shrugged and sat down on the bed grabbing a skull off the nightstand.

Merton: So, what did you do?

Tommy: (stands up; when he talks he sounds a little worried) what do you mean what did I do? I didn't do anything if that's what your thinking, it was just a little say hi and bye thing, don't think we did something just because we used to go out, because we didn't!

Merton: (He extends the "o" on ok) O…Kay? You all right?

Tommy: Yes I am all right why wouldn't I be?

Merton: Just wondering.

Tommy: Well stop wondering.

Merton: Ok, ok, calm down!

Tommy: I am calm.

Merton: Than, why are your hands all wolfy.

Tommy: what?

Tommy looks down at his hands and they are his wolf paws.

Tommy: Oh… uh… I don't know.

Merton: What ever, so what did you talk about.

Tommy: Nothing much, I just told her about everything that has happened since she left.

Merton: Even you and the wolf?

Tommy: No not that.

Merton: I think this is a chance to tell her; maybe it's a sign.

Tommy: Merton her coming back is not a sign.

Merton: It could be, like did you ever see that movie uh… what was it again?

Tommy: I don't know.

Merton: (Tommy jumps) Ah that's it!

Tommy: What's it?

Merton: Fools rush in… well in the movie-

Tommy: Merton I've seen the movie

Merton: oh ok then I don't have to explain it then.

Tommy: Yeah and I don't think we are in Mexico or the fact that, oh I don't know Stacy isn't pregnant!

Merton: Yeah about that fact, you're probably right.

Tommy: Merton that movie's signs, where for him to find and get back with her, not him telling her his secret, Was it not?

Merton: Well no but-

Tommy: Then drop it.

Merton: Ok.

Tommy: All right I have to go so I will see you later?

Merton: Yeah.

They hug and Tommy kisses Merton on the cheek.

Tommy: Bye.

Merton: Goodnight.

Tommy: Goodnight.

Tommy leaves and Merton goes over to him bed and lies down.

A/N: Ok still a little short I no but it was good at least right? You tell me, do I need to improve something… then tell me review after reading please!! Still have more to go maybe there will be a little more action in the next chap. REVIEW!!


	3. Left Behind part3

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long! Thanks for every one who has read and reviewed so far. Special thanks to LupineLover, this chapter is for her! Hope you all enjoy it. REVIEW please.

Scene: Tommy's house

Tommy is sitting on his bed staring at the wall. Sally walks in the room.

Sally: Hi honey. Just came to say good-night.

Tommy: (Softly) Good-night mom.

Sally: You ok honey?

Tommy: Yeah. Why?

Sally: Just wondering, you seemed a little out of it when you came in tonight.

Tommy: Oh. No I'm ok.

Sally: You sure? Because remember you can tell me anything.

Tommy: I know. But I'm ok.

Sally: Alright… Good-night.

Tommy: Night.

Sally walks out of the room and closes the door. Tommy lays back on the bed and sighs.

Scene: Next day: Park

Tommy and Stacy are walking in the park side by side holding hands.

Tommy: So do you want to go anywhere special?

Stacy: Like where?

Tommy: I don't know. Where have you wanted to go since you came back?

Stacy: What about… the gazebo?

Tommy: Why?

Stacy: That's where I first kissed you. Remember my birthday party?

Tommy: Yeah that was a really great night.

Stacy: (laughs) it was.

They walk over to the gazebo and sit down in side.

Stacy: Hey, did the Pleasantville werewolf leave?

Tommy: Um… no he's still around.

Stacy: Really?

Tommy: Yep.

Stacy: (To self, faintly) It would be really nice to see him again.

Tommy: What?

Stacy: Nothing.

Tommy: No, what did you say?

Stacy: It's nothing.

Tommy: It's something.

Stacy: I kind of want to see him one last time.

Tommy: Really?

Stacy: Yeah.

Tommy sighs and is quiet for a while.

Tommy's VO: Ok Tommy this is you're chance tell her! Oh wait what if she's freaked out and runs away? Oh shut up she won't do that! Just tell her.

Tommy: (To self) just tell her.

Stacy: Did you say something?

Tommy: You really want to see him?

Stacy: Well kind of. Yeah.

Tommy: Then Lets go.

Tommy reaches for Stacy's arm and pulls her up.

Stacy: Where are we going?

Tommy: You'll see.

Scene: Woods

Tommy and Stacy are standing in an open spot in the woods surrounded by trees.

Stacy: Tommy what are we doing here?

Tommy: You said you wanted to see the Wolf right?

Stacy: Yes.

Tommy: Well you're going to.

Stacy: (Freaking out) what! Right here! Now?

Tommy: Yup.

Stacy: Tommy I don't know about this!

Tommy: Why not you were all for it before.

Stacy: I know but now that were here, and who knows if it's a good day for him?

Tommy: Stacy calm down. Everything will be alright. He won't hurt you.

Stacy: How do you know that?

Tommy: Has he yet?

Stacy calms down.

Stacy: No.

Tommy: Then he won't hurt you. Believe me hurting you is the last thing on his mind.

Stacy: And how do you know that?

Tommy: I just know.

Stacy follows Tommy over a log and into another open area.

Stacy: Why did we come over here?

Tommy: Well it's for his safety. You don't remember all the times we was chased and shot down?

Stacy: (Worried) Shot!

Tommy: Ok maybe that wasn't a good choice of words.

Stacy: Ok so where is he?

Tommy notices his hand is becoming a little wolfy.

Tommy: He'll be here soon.

Scene: Lair

Merton lays on his bed reading a book. The door opens and Merton jumps up, really happy. Then Lori walks in.

Merton: (Sad) oh its' you.

Lori: (appalled) Sorry I depress you.

Merton: Sorry, no offence I was just hoping it was Tommy.

Lori: Why?

Merton: Well because he never came by this morning like he usually does.

Lori: He usually does?

Merton: Yeah it has nothing to do with you not being here trust me.

Lori: (Confused) Okay then.

Scene: Woods

Stacy sits on an old tree stump.

Stacy: Ok Tommy we have been waiting here for an hour now. I don't think he is coming.

Tommy: Just wait he will be here.

Stacy: Well if he doesn't show up in the next five-minutes I'm leaving.

Tommy: Stacy do me a favor and close you're eyes ok?

Stacy: Why?

Tommy: (Trying to hold back wolfing out) Just do it ok! Now!

Stacy: Ok. But I don't see how come.

She close's her eyes and Tommy wolfs out.

Stacy: Can I open them now?

Tommy: (Pause) ok.

Stacy opens her eyes and see's Tommy wolfed out. She jumps up and stands behind the stump she was sitting on.

Stacy: Oh my God it's you... wait where's Tommy. What did you do with him?

Tommy: I didn't do anything with him.

He walks up to the stump and Stacy steps back a little.

Tommy: (Puts his paw out) its ok I wont hurt you. You don't have to back away.

Stacy moves up a little.

Tommy: Take my hand… well paw.

She takes his hand (paw) and they walk over to the open area again.

Stacy: (Furrows her brows) why does your voice sound so familiar?

Tommy: You tell me.

Stacy softly and slowly realizes then answers.

Stacy: Tommy?

Tommy: Hi.

Stacy's mouth drops and she backs away from him.

Stacy: That's really you?

Tommy: Stacy, don't run away.

Stacy: Believe me… I'm not going anywhere.

Scene: Park

Merton and Lori walk in the park looking around cautiously.

Lori: (Whispers) why are we doing this again?

Merton: (Whispers) Cause I need to know where my Tommy is.

Lori: Ok but do we have to- (normal voice) Wait a second. Did you just say "my" Tommy?

Merton: (Worried) Pfft… No.

Lori: Ok now wait a minute Merton what are we really doing here?

Merton: (Sigh) you really want to know?

20 minutes later…

Lori and Merton sit on the bench and Lori's face is shocked and disgusted. Merton has an uncomfortable facial expression.

Lori: Oh my God I would have never knew.

Merton: Really?

Lori: Ok well I suspected a little out of you. But I never suspected Tommy.

Merton: (dismayed) Thanks.

Lori: Well you know how I meant it.

Merton: Yeah, that I'm the gay, Goth, nerd, freak.

Lori: (Gloomy) Oh Merton.

Merton: And Tommy doesn't even like me.

Lori: What do you mean?

Merton: When he found out Stacy came back, he hasn't been to the lair since. He never even called. (Hangs head)

Lori: Aw Merton… Look at me.

Merton looks up at Lori.

Lori: You have me.

Merton: I know. Thank you Lori, but I would like Tommy right now.

Lori: Understood. But don't be so down. He'll be back before you know it.

Merton: Really?

Lori: Yeah.

Merton: Thanks Lori.

Lori: No problem.

They were silent for a few minutes when they both looked at each other and slowly pull into a kiss.

Scene: Woods

Tommy and Stacy sit together on a fallen down tree trunk.

Stacy: So it was you the whole time?

Tommy: Yeah.

Stacy: Why didn't you tell me?

Tommy: Well I didn't think you'd understand.

Stacy: Well of course I'd understand.

Tommy: Well I wish I knew that then and not just learning it now. I really did like you Stac. It was just so hard trying to hide this.

Stacy: Well it is a pretty big secret to hide. I now fully understand why you would run away.

Tommy: Now you see my problem after we could have been together for a long time.

Stacy: Hey that was you're fault for not telling me Mr. Uncertain, not mine.

Stacy laughs and so does Tommy. They pull into a kiss.

A/N: Kind of short I know. Hope you liked it! Please review.


	4. Authors note

A/N: Dear reader(s): I would like to let all of you know that I'm working hard on completing these up coming chapters for the story. I have other Priorities at the moment and it might be longer then I expected. I hope to get these chapters up soon for all of you who love the story and want more of it. But I do ask PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW ON THIS CAUSE YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO REVIEW WHEN I REPLACE THIS AUTHORS NOTE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! So if you have anything you would like to ask me or just like to tell me, PRIVATE MESSAGE ME! Thank you very much! Hope you keep reading, and always remember to review.

~Tommy's1fan


End file.
